


Home Early

by DuaeCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, PWP, Post-RotJ, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat
Summary: It's frustrating for Sabine to stay safe in the New Republic base while Zeb goes off on the more interesting missions, but there's good reason for it and it's worth it in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriesOnMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/gifts).



Sabine hauled herself partway out of bed, rubbing over her lower back. It seemed like all she did lately with her free time was eat and nap. She was hesitant to work with some of her harsher paints, even with a respirator, same with any sort of chemical explosives. She was aware that coordinating communications and translating were just as important to the fledgling New Republic as being one of the active teams out helping to restore peace and order, but it didn’t feel like it. It felt like busywork while everyone else got to have fun.

If she was entirely honest with herself, it was because one of those teams still out and active included a certain Lasat asshole. Zeb never particularly wanted to leave, but they both knew duty came first and it was hard for him to say no to people in need. Even if it meant he had to leave them both behind. Sabine rubbed over her belly ruefully, starting a family had seemed like an excellent idea while they were still riding the high of victory, they’d just both underestimated how much work there still was to do. Work that wasn’t going to go away while she lounged around and felt sorry for herself, and she headed towards the ‘fresher.

 

* * *

 

When Sabine stepped out of the fresher in bathrobe and with her hair still damp, she expected to be greeted by an empty room, not a familiar purple striped figure already taking off his outer armor to put away.

“Zeb!” Sabine stopped, surprised, and then scowled. “You couldn’t have sent a message? You were supposed to be gone another two weeks. Is everything ok?”

“Good to see you too,” Zeb chuckled low in his throat, setting down the armor piece he was holding and coming closer. “False alarm. The Imperial Stronghold turned out to be long abandoned and the life signs were native critters using it as a new home. We booked it back. Guess I could have sent a message ahead, but I was hoping to surprise you.”

“I am surprised.” Sabine relented and smiled, stepping to meet him and throwing her arms around him in a hug. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Zeb cupped one large hand against her back, nuzzling at the top of her head.

“Then I’m calling out today, they can find someone else to handle communications for one shift.” Sabine declared, smiling up at him.

“You know you could take things easy until the kitten is born.” Zeb pulled back just enough to look at her belly between them.

“And start climbing the walls with boredom? When you’re not here there’s not much to do, working passes the time at least. Besides,” Sabine made a face. “The General hasn’t taken a single day off.”

Zeb chuckled at that. “And you’re in competition with General Organa now?”

“You laugh, you’re not the one who has to sit and listen how the General is _glowing_ , the General looks amazing, can you believe all that the General has gotten accomplished?” Sabine grumbled. “I’ll bet the General doesn’t stretch marks and have to pee every half hour all night either.”

“I don’t really care about her or what she has to do. All I care about is that you get more beautiful every time I see you.” Zeb cupped his hand against her cheek and she nuzzled into the touch.

“Flatterer,” Sabine said, but she was smiling.

“I can prove it.” Zeb reached for the sash holding her robe closed. “If you don’t believe me, that is.”

“I believe you. But I still want you to prove it.” Sabine let the robe fall open and shrugged it off her shoulders so it could drop. She tried not to feel self-conscious standing there in nothing. She’d always been slender, a combination of genetics and leading a physically demanding life with no guarantee that there would always be enough food to go around. Now there was a softness to her, the bulge in her belly the most obvious change but the rest of her was subtly sculpted by pregnancy as well.

“There’s nothing I’d rather do.” Zeb assured her, crouching and lifting her up in his arms effortlessly. She was halfway jealous he was still as graceful and athletic as always, but she got to take advantage of it.

He laid her down on the bed reverently, nuzzling at her neck and licking over the clean skin there as he helped tuck pillows around to support her. Sabine tilted her head to expose more of her neck, making a soft sound. She was so sensitive like this, she would have thought being so heavily pregnant and uncomfortable most of the time she’d be uninterested in being touched, but she craved it even more than usual.

“Your face is always gorgeous.” Zeb pulled back enough to stroke gentle fingertips over her forehead, pushing back her hair. “You smile a lot more now, if something’s not annoying you. I like seeing you happy”

“You smile more too.” Sabine reached up to gently scratch through his beard, making him rumble out a deep purr as he pressed into the scratching.

“Mmhmm.” Zeb pulled away, stroking slowly over her sides. “Your breasts look amazing. Have any idea how hard it is to keep from touching and playing with them? Not fair that they’re sore.”

“You’ve done a good job not pawing at them.” Sabine said, amused.

Zeb nuzzled at her belly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of it. “Love looking at your belly and knowing our kit’s in there.” He stroked slowly over it, feeling for any fluttering movement before he ducked his head lower to kiss over her slit.

Sabine made a small sound of surprise at the sudden touch, spreading her thighs further apart. He helped lift her hips a little for easier access as he licked slowly.

“Always love how you taste.” Zeb’s voice was deeper with arousal and Sabine shivered at how he sounded, biting back a curse.

Anything she had to say in reply was entirely forgotten as he pressed in close, licking deep inside her. Sabine clutched at the pillows with a soft whimper as he licked and teased her, moving up to curl his tongue against her clit, lapping firmly over it. With her belly pressing her down she couldn’t rock up to grind against his face and she could barely squirm at the teasing touched.

He lapped in deep again, pressed close enough that she could feel his fangs pressed against her outer lips and she bit her lip to try and muffle and gasps and whimpers and keep from begging for more. Sabine pressed her hand to his head, unable to get a grip in the short fur but she could still urge him to stay close.

Eventually though he did pull back, leaving her soaking and aching and wanting more, licking over his lips as he stroked over her thighs. “Up for going for a ride?”

“Help me up.” Sabine insisted, holding out her hands for Zeb to hold and help haul her up where she could kneel while he rapidly stripped out of his jumpsuit to sit on the bed with her. He helped tug her into his lap, chuckling when she huffed at how clumsy she was like this. She silenced him with a kiss as she guided him against her soaked cunt, sitting down quickly and gasping against the kiss as he filled her, every bump and ridge on his cock rubbing her deep inside.

“K-karabast.. you’re… Zeb mumbled against her, growling under his breath as he held onto her hips firmly, rocking up into her.

“Y-yeah, just like that… Zeb. Feels so good.” She panted, rocking with each thrust into her, braced against his chest with her fingers digging into his plush fur.

“Love seeing you like this.” Zeb managed, rocking up into her so slow and steady she wanted to scream, she couldn’t really reach around her new bulk to rub her clit and each thrust built up everything so slowly.

It seemed to take forever, she could feel the nubs on his cock rubbing and teasing her and making her more and more frantic, unable to even think as she awkwardly fucked herself on him. It was hard to hear the low growls and sounds Zeb was making over her own whimpers. Finally she was clutching helplessly at his chest fur, rocking down hard and gasping his name brokenly as she finally came hard.

Zeb kept moving, holding into her and rocking deep inside her until he was tensing, coming hot and wet inside her and making her moan softly, oversensitive now as she tried to catch her breath. Eventually she was able to straighten up a little, easing up and off him as he clumsily helped. She sagged back into the pillows, spent and relaxed. She barely moved as Zeb tucked himself around her protectively, pressing his face against her hair. Sabine reached out to stroke over his side, slowly petting.

“I love you, big guy.” Sabine sighed happily.

“Love you too.” Zeb nuzzled into her hair, making her smile.

“You better.” Sabine closed her eyes, content to bask in the afterglow before she made a face. “… And I forgot to actually tell anyone I wasn’t coming in to work the coms.”

“They’ll figure it out.” Zeb’s hand tightened on her hip reflexively, then he relaxed, stroking slowly over her belly. The physical activity almost always made the baby kick and squirm and he could spend hours petting over her belly and feeling for it.

“You’re probably right.” Sabine chuckled, content and happy exactly where she was.


End file.
